User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 2
Title: Nepal-Reward Starring Roles: NepalRawr Featuring: Lifty the Raccoon Shifty the Raccoon Princess Unikitty And Flaky the Porcupine Appearances: Thomas Cat Dipper Pines Alex Pig Alexandra Efreet Ranger Lisa Loud Token Black Handy the Beaver Lola Loud Kyle Broflovski Puppycorn And Jerry Mouse *Nepal on the street stops as he notices a pole* Nepal: Rawr? *Checks it, it is two wanted posters of Lifty and Shifty* >:/ RAWR! >:D... *His thought bubble includes Nepal himself with sunglasses, cowboy hat, and money bags!* Roooh, Reeah! :) RAHRA! :D *Nepal now noticed Lifty and Shifty, with money bags* RARA! >:( *Nepal runs after them* Lifty and Shifty: *Stops* Huh? *Sees Nepal running right at them* WAAAAH! He's gonna get us! Lifty: Quick! Into the car! *Lifty gets inside the car, Shifty was about to, until Nepal bite his tail* Shifty: OW! HE GOT ME! Lifty: OH NO! *Lifty quickly grabs Shifty's hand, Nepal lost Shifty!* Shifty: Thanks brother, let's drive! *They drive away* Lifty and Shifty: >:D WEHEHEHEHEH! *Suddenly, they crash into a pole* OOF! *Their awful faces, covered with glass shards!* Lifty and Shifty: Ooow! Nepal: RAA! *Attacks them, they yell of fear, he manage to maul Lifty to death* RAA! Shifty: NOOO! *He drives away and throws Lifty's dead body as he is useless now* YOU WILL REGRET THIS, NEPAL! REGRET! Nepal: Hm... *On the road, Puppycorn crosses green light as Unikitty and Flaky is still staying there* Unikitty: Come on, Flaky! It's not dangerous! Flaky: What if a car hits me? Unikitty: Just cross! *Gently pushes Flaky, no problem* Flaky: WAAAH! *Runs quickly to the other side* Unikitty: SEE? Ya could do it! Flaky: *Pants* OMG! Phew!... Thanks, i needed that! Unikitty: YOUR WELCOME!! *Outside a restaurant, Shifty parks his car and gets out of it* Shifty: Hm... I need to use a disguise, i am wanted everywhere! *Looks to right and left* Weheheheh! >:) *Shifty puts on himself a mustache and glasses and gets inside* *Shifty gets thrown out for sure* Shifty: HEY! What the heck is wrong? How can you throw me out for no reason? *A man hand appears out of the door and points at the sign who suddenly is shown, it says "No Glasses" and "No Mustaches" Allowed!* WHAAAT!?! >:( *Stares so mad at us* Sigh, this sucks! *Somewhere in the restaurant, Tom and Dipper is eating, Nepal is inside too as well* Nepal: Raa? *Shows both Tom and Dipper the Wanted posters of Lifty and Shifty* Tom: Idk? *Shrugs* Dipper: No idea? Nepal: Hm.... >:O *His thought bubbles again, it is a thought bubble saying that Lifty and Shifty are trying to look like Tom and Dipper, the bubbles poofs!* RAAAH! *Nepal bites off the heads of Tom and Dipper, however, their heads rolls at the ground as it is revealed they wasn't Lifty and Shifty at all!* :O... Ruh Roh! *Whistles as he walks away* Efreet: STOP! You should not kill people like that! *Stops Nepal from going, is going on to...* Ok, why did you only kill them!?! Nepal: Rarararar! *Bubbles appears, showing that he explains he expected them to be Lifty and Shifty* Efreet: Well sorry, but Lifty is dead, only Shifty would use a disguise! Nepal: Raaah... *Facepalms, but he lacks hands so...* Roh! >:) Rah-Rah! -_- Rou Rare! Efreet: Eh excuse me? Nepal: Rou Rare Rifty! RAAAH! >:D *Attacks Efreet, Nepal is doing a brutal way to kill him, he mauls Efreet to death, and notices Efreet ISN'T Shifty either in this case either!* Reh? :O Raaah! >_< RAAAAAAH! *Alex and Alexandra, somewhere is arm wrestling* Alexandra: Come on, kid! You can't beat me! Alex: Alexandra, you can't win, after promising to lose! Alexandra: Tell ya what? I LIED! HAHAHAH! Alex: *Gasps* You lied? *Gasps again pretty shocked* YOU PUNK! *Alex tries harder, as they then still arm wrestling, they was not noticing Nepal behind them* Nepal: Hm... *Imagines that Shifty is ONE of those two, he have no other choice then to test* >:) RAAAH! *Rips Alex's head off and spits it, checks if Shifty is inside, he shakes his head* Roh! Alexandra: YEAH! I WON! ^^ Uh... :O Hi? *Nepal then mauls Alexandra's head off as she screams of pain and fear at the same time, then he spits away her head too, and after all, Shifty ISN'T Alexandra either* Nepal: >:(... <:/ Rah... *Nepal sadly walks away, seems to give up, gives up and thinks his future dream about money bags, sunglasses, and one cowboy hat, the sunglasses later disappear along with the money bags and the cowboy hat, with that done, Nepal is even sad* ;( Roooh! *His bubble pops!* *Cries* Lisa: Huh? Come on... *Pets his back gently* Don't be a baby! Nepal:... >:( RAA! *He punches Lisa* Lisa: OOF! AAAH! *Nepal kills her by purpose now* Nepal: O_O Gulp! *Imagines once again a bubble, imagines that Nepal IS Wanted, Nepal is imagining a wanted sign on himself* ROOOH! RAAAH! *Runs away of fear!* *Nepal is now where Shifty parked his car, Nepal isn't aware and steal it so he can drive away from the town* Nepal: RAAAH! *Drives away* Shifty: *As he takes off the mustache and glasses* Eh, how should i know?... Huh? *Notices!* HEY! You steal my car! >:( *Nepal already drived away* HEY COME BACK!! *Shifty is seen running after him!* Handy: Aha! *At the road* Phew! Pretty hard work, finally finished to fix the road! Huh? WAH! *Nepal runs over Handy* Nepal: REAAAAH! :O ROOOH! *Covers his eyes, wild driving as he doesn't see the guys he kills!* *NOT on the road however, on the thing where people walks on, Lola holds money and offers it to Token* Lola: Come on, just your money, just for you! Token: That's enough? I am already rich, what do you think i am? A poor hungry African-American Boy? Lola: Well what? *Nepal drives where cars doesn't since closed eyes, he drove over Token and Lola too and without noticing it, Jerry just sits and eats a cheese, and he notice the car as he screams of even fear, Nepal killed Jerry!* Kyle: *Goes out of store with grocery bags, two in each hand as he is whistling* Huh? WAT!? WATCH IT! *Nepal killed Kyle!* *As Unikitty and Flaky is gonna cross another road* Puppycorn: Ok let's do this again, *Puppycorn presses and is green light, he walks on road* See? Nothing is... *Nepal run over Puppycorn, the girls screams!* Flaky: PUPPYCORN! Unikitty: ;( Little Brother! *Nepal stops driving as he opens his eyes, he sees the damage behind himself* Shifty: *Finally caught Nepal* THERE! This was what i told ya, ya gonna regret everything, Nepal! First you killed my brother, and then you stole my car! Nepal: *_* Roo! Shifty: YOU DID! Now... *Picks up flamethrower from back* YA GONNA REGRET! AAAH! Nepal: RAAAH! O_O ROOO! *Closes eyes* *Nepal is not noticing what he does, he kicks Shifty by mistake and in slow motion, the flamethrower, the flamethrower flies up in the sky and aims at Shifty when in normal speed lands back on ground* Shifty:... BAAAAH! >_< I AM ON FIRE! *Runs around* Nepal: Roh? *Notices* RAAH! RAH-HAH! :O *Notices a bucket he especially would expect with water inside, he throws it at Shifty BUT an explosion is made, explosion is pretty huge, Shifty is pretty dead as he is covered in ashes, he vanish as the wind blows his remains away* :O... *Nepal looks at Unikitty and Flaky to the right of him, surprised as well, Nepal shows them Shifty's Wanted Poster then both girls smiles and gives him money bags* Nepal: RAAAAH-ROOH! ^^ *Jumps in air in slow motion, welp slow motion?* *Shifty's remains flies back in prison cell, he turns back to normal for some reason* Shifty: Ugh, my head... *A rock hits him in the head, causing a lump to grow* OW! Huh? *He shares same cell with a huge bear, it licks it's mouth as it glares as Shifty, he stares at us* HOLY CRAP! AAAAH! *The Bear attacks Shifty but it is cut back to Nepal who hangs out with Unikitty and Flaky in a car which he got to own, he have sunglasses and cowboy hat as well, and two girls! Flaky and Unikitty of course!!* Nepal: Rooh Rah! Rah! *Stops car, they are at a restaurant which is same one actually, however, Flaky gets kicked out of the restaurant and crashes into a tree, she dies!* Flaky: WAAAAH! *Crashes and dies!* Unikitty: HEY! What was that for? >:( *The arm from earlier points at another sign: "No Porcupines Allowed!"* Nepal: :/ <:) Reh Reh? *Could shrug, right he can't shrug since NO HANDS!!* Winner: NepalRawr! Nepal: *With money bags, sunglasses, and cowboy hat once again!* ;) Ryeah! The End! Category:Blog posts